Source:Alloc.c
Below is the full text to src/alloc.c from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[alloc.c#line123]], for example. Top of file 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)alloc.c 3.4 1995/10/04 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* to get the malloc() prototype from system.h */ 6. #define ALLOC_C /* comment line for pre-compiled headers */ 7. /* since this file is also used in auxiliary programs, don't include all the 8. * function declarations for all of nethack 9. */ 10. #define EXTERN_H /* comment line for pre-compiled headers */ 11. #include "config.h" 12. 13. #if defined(MONITOR_HEAP) || defined(WIZARD) 14. char *FDECL(fmt_ptr, (const genericptr,char *)); 15. #endif 16. 17. #ifdef MONITOR_HEAP 18. #undef alloc 19. #undef free 20. extern void FDECL(free,(genericptr_t)); 21. static void NDECL(heapmon_init); 22. 23. static FILE *heaplog = 0; 24. static boolean tried_heaplog = FALSE; 25. #endif 26. 27. long *FDECL(alloc,(unsigned int)); 28. extern void VDECL(panic, (const char *,...)) PRINTF_F(1,2); 29. 30. alloc alloc() takes one parameter, the number of bytes to reserve, and returns a pointer to a block of memory which is that big. 31. long * 32. alloc(lth) 33. register unsigned int lth; 34. { 35. #ifdef LINT 36. /* 37. * a ridiculous definition, suppressing 38. * "possible pointer alignment problem" for (long *) malloc() 39. * from lint 40. */ 41. long dummy = ftell(stderr); 42. 43. if(lth) dummy = 0; /* make sure arg is used */ 44. return(&dummy); 45. #else 46. register genericptr_t ptr; 47. 48. ptr = malloc(lth); 49. #ifndef MONITOR_HEAP 50. if (!ptr) panic("Memory allocation failure; cannot get %u bytes", lth); 51. #endif 52. return((long *) ptr); 53. #endif 54. } 55. 56. fmt_ptr 57. #if defined(MONITOR_HEAP) || defined(WIZARD) 58. 59. # if defined(MICRO) || defined(WIN32) 60. /* we actually want to know which systems have an ANSI run-time library 61. * to know which support the new %p format for printing pointers. 62. * due to the presence of things like gcc, NHSTDC is not a good test. 63. * so we assume microcomputers have all converted to ANSI and bigger 64. * computers which may have older libraries give reasonable results with 65. * the cast. 66. */ 67. # define MONITOR_PTR_FMT 68. # endif 69. 70. # ifdef MONITOR_PTR_FMT 71. # define PTR_FMT "%p" 72. # define PTR_TYP genericptr_t 73. # else 74. # define PTR_FMT "%06lx" 75. # define PTR_TYP unsigned long 76. # endif 77. 78. /* format a pointer for display purposes; caller supplies the result buffer */ 79. char * 80. fmt_ptr(ptr, buf) 81. const genericptr ptr; 82. char *buf; 83. { 84. Sprintf(buf, PTR_FMT, (PTR_TYP)ptr); 85. return buf; 86. } 87. 88. #endif 89. heapmon_init 90. #ifdef MONITOR_HEAP 91. 92. /* If ${NH_HEAPLOG} is defined and we can create a file by that name, 93. then we'll log the allocation and release information to that file. */ 94. static void 95. heapmon_init() 96. { 97. char *logname = getenv("NH_HEAPLOG"); 98. 99. if (logname && *logname) 100. heaplog = fopen(logname, "w"); 101. tried_heaplog = TRUE; 102. } 103. nhalloc 104. long * 105. nhalloc(lth, file, line) 106. unsigned int lth; 107. const char *file; 108. int line; 109. { 110. long *ptr = alloc(lth); 111. char ptr_address20; 112. 113. if (!tried_heaplog) heapmon_init(); 114. if (heaplog) 115. (void) fprintf(heaplog, "+%5u %s %4d %s\n", lth, 116. fmt_ptr((genericptr_t)ptr, ptr_address), 117. line, file); 118. /* potential panic in alloc() was deferred til here */ 119. if (!ptr) panic("Cannot get %u bytes, line %d of %s", 120. lth, line, file); 121. 122. return ptr; 123. } 124. nhfree 125. void 126. nhfree(ptr, file, line) 127. genericptr_t ptr; 128. const char *file; 129. int line; 130. { 131. char ptr_address20; 132. 133. if (!tried_heaplog) heapmon_init(); 134. if (heaplog) 135. (void) fprintf(heaplog, "- %s %4d %s\n", 136. fmt_ptr((genericptr_t)ptr, ptr_address), 137. line, file); 138. 139. free(ptr); 140. } 141. 142. #endif /* MONITOR_HEAP */ 143. 144. /*alloc.c*/ Category:source code